Breaking Dawn My very own version
by Twlightlover
Summary: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read and REVIEW I'm brand new and this is my first story please be nice! This is my version of what I wish and want to happen in Breaking Dawn!
1. Chapter 1

Edward and I were in the "our" meadow when it started to rain. He turned to me as he looked at my worried face. He said in his perfect angel like voice " I'll get you home ". Then I turned to look at him and said "It's not the rain I'm worried about". Then he asked "then what are you worried about". It's time is all i said. He looked at me for a minute and said "time for what". Time to do something unpleasant and even possibly highly dangerous" as I stared at him his eyes widened in alarm.

"I'm glad your bulletproof" I think it's time to tell Charlie then he stared at me said "your right that could be dangerous" he laughed then laughed again at the expression on my face. He then pulled out the black box that and slid the ring on to the third finger on my left hand. Then we stood up walked to edge of the meadow when he picked me up slung me on his back and ran toward the car he carefully placed me in the passenger seat buckled me and walked to the driver side and got in.

Before I knew it we where at the house as we walked to the front door I almost ahd a panic attack. Edward looked at me and said "don't worry my love it will be alright trust me" I couldn't help but feel calm after this. I sighed and we walked to the front door opened the door walked to the kitchen sat down in the chairs and I called " Dad will you please come in here for a minute Edward and I have some important news to tell you". I heard Charlie sigh and heave himself off the couch and toward the kitchen he sat down in the chair across from me and Edward. We looked at each other for a minute.

Then I sighed " Dad Edward and I would to ask for your blessing to get married". He stared at me anger pulsing in his face he was about to explode and I could tell because Edward stiffened his grip around my waist. Charlie said " ISABELLA MARIE SWAN YOU ARE NOT MARRYING THIS PERSON AS LONG AS YOU LIVE UNDER MY ROOF". I prepared to fight back when he turned to Edward and said " YOU GET THE F OF MY HOUSE RIGHT THIS INSTANT I WILL NOT LET YOU STEAL MY DAUGHTER AWAY AFTER THE WHAT YOU DID TO HER WHEN YOU LEFT HER. I had enough I stood up and yelled at Charlie "you can not and I will not let you treat my future husband that way we only came to ask for your blessing and it seems we will not be getting so we are leaving since I can't marry Edward while leaving under your roof I'm moving I'll return for my stuff later". After my performance Edward stood up took my hand and we walked out the door toward the car I did not look back as we drove away toward the Cullens house.


	2. Chapter 2

As we drove away toward my new house and new family something happened I started to cry. Edward stared at me and said " What's wrong my love" as he placed his hand one the side of my face. I turned to look at him and started to cry even more and I said " I'm a terrible person what did I just do he is my father I have to go back and apologize I just can't leave things like that Edward turn around please"

He just shook his head and said "I'm sorry love that isn't a good idea right now wait for him to calm down and give him some alone time his thoughts were all very furious let him calm down then we can return. I'm sorry it turned out this way I can tell you're very upset"

I looked at him and said "No take me back now". He only shook his head focusing the full power of his eyes on mine and couldn't argue any longer. So I sat back in my seat and stared out the window as we pulled into the long narrow driveway Alice was sitting on the front porch waiting for us. When the car stopped Edward was at my door helping me out of the car Alice danced over to us and gave me hug and whispered in my ear "Everything is going to all right trust me" and with that she let me go Edward pulled me closer to him and led me onto the house and up the stairs to his room and sat me on the bed. Then he started to kiss me my lips moving with mine and then he pulled away.

Two minutes later Alice was knocking on the door squealing with delight " Come on Bella your going shopping with me we have to get wedding details taken care of HURRY UP!".Then she came busting in the door pulling from Edward and took me to the bathroom she told me to bet a shower and get dressed. Right now I didn't feel like arguing with her so I hopped in the shower then I got out dried off and got dressed. When I was dressed Alice did my makeup. Then the three of us got into Edwards car. We got to the store Alice tried on some dresses and settled with a light blue with a little ruffle at the end we went to pay for the dress.

I was hungry but I didn't want them to know but then my stomach started to growl Edward looked at me and said " let's get you some food my love". We walked down the street to a place I remeber all too well this was the place Edward that night in when he saved me from those four men.

Whe we walked in Edward just froze in his place he slowly turned his head. I finally turned my head to see what Edward was staring at when him.

Jacob was sitting around a small table big enough for four people. Around him was Jared, Kim, Sam, and Emily. Edward, Alice, and I got a table as far from them as possible. As always Edward and Alice didn't order anything I got the same thing I order that night and a coke. When Edward paid the bill we got to leave when Jacob turned around and saw me he looked furious he was shaking Sam put his hand on his shoulder but with this touch Jacob rose from his seat fist balled up. When he reached us he rose his fist to punch Edward but I moved in front of him and took the blow to the face. After the blow I got real dizzy and started to fall back but Edward held out his arms and caught me.

He looked at me and back to Jake. He told Jake that he better not ever see his face around anymore or it would be his funeral. Jacob tried to walk toward me with sorrow on his face but Alice and Edward stepped in front of me blocking me from Jake. Jake looked at me and started to cry.

" I'm so so sorry bella I didn't mean to hit you I'm sorry". Then he turned and walked away to sit back with his friends.

Edward walked me back to the car. He sat with me in the back seat and let Alice drive we got back to the house. Edward led me up to the room and laid me on the bed and told me to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone who reviewed my story. **

**I love to get nice reviews it makes me want to continue writing.**

**Anyway back to the story here you go:**

I tried to argue with Edward because I didn't want to go to sleep but he wrapped his arms around me and started to hum my lullaby. I tried to keep my eyes open but I slowly began to fall into a dreamless sleep. I woke up next morning with the sun shining through the window in Edwards's room. I turned to face Edward but he wasn't there. Where could he possibly be I was freaking out. I hopped out of bed and ran to the shower and then got dressed I walked down stairs to find Edward in the kitchen cooking me breakfast. He turned to me and smiled that crooked smile that I love so much

"Good morning my love" he said walking over to me.

"Where in the hell were you this morning I was so scared"

"I'm sorry I scared you love but I had to go hunting real quick then I came home to start cooking you breakfast"

I sighed and stood on my tiptoes to kiss him we shared a quick kiss before we got interrupted by Alice

"We have a lot of stuff to do today to get ready for the wedding"

"The wedding in a month Alice calm down we have time"

"No we don't we have a lot to do so hurry up and eat"

"Stop rushing her Alice let her take her time" replied Edward as he handed me my French toast

"This is the best French toast I have ever tasted before when did you become such an excellent cook Edward"

"I've had a lot of time to practice"

When I finished my French toast Alice yanked me out of the chair and up the stairs to do my makeup. That is one thing I really dislike is Alice treating me like her personal Barbie doll. When Alice was finished we walked down stairs and out the door the yellow Porsche with Edward following behind me. Edward and I got in the back seat while Alice drove. We stopped in front of the store. Alice pulled me out of the car and into the store and sat me at this table filled with different table settings. Edward sat down on one side of me and Alice on the other side when we were finished picking the table settings it was time to move on to the food. After I was finished I was stuffed. So we decided to go back home we must have been in there a long time because by the time we got back to the car it was dark and I was very tired.

We drove home and Edward lead me into the house where everyone was sitting in the family room. We sat down on the end of the sofa and watched TV for a bit before heading up stairs for night. When we got to Edwards room he laid me down on the bed and kissed me. Then he covered me up and started to hum my lullaby. He knew I couldn't resist him humming my lullaby so I finally gave in and went to sleep.I awoke the mroning in his arms he leaned in to kiss me but I stopped him and said "I need a human moment ok?". With that I got up and ran to the bathroom hopped in the shower washed my hair and everything then I got out got dressed and ran back into Edwards arms then I kissed him.

**I will be updating the next chapter very soon till then I hope you like this chapter please read and REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please read and REVIEW.**

**I love to recieve reviews telling me that they like my story this means alot to me so please review review review **

**And a special thanks to all who have reviewed my story your reviews inspired me to write more so thank you to all those people you know who you are I hope you like this new chapter :)**

After Edward was finished watching me eat my breakfast I looked into his eyes he had dark purple bruise like shadows under his eyes which meant time for him to go hunting soon. I was right after he finished kissing me he said he was going hunting with Jasper and Emment for the day and he would be back tonight. After he kissed me he was off an out the door. When he left Alice popped up behind me.

"Come on we are going shopping".

"Oh no we are not Alice ok?"

"Yes we are we have to get you a new wardrobe for your honeymoon all the wedding stuff is taken care of now let's go"

Before I could argue she yanked me out the door and into her yellow porsche as we drove away from the house she turned on the radio and turned it up as loud as it would go when started to hurt my ears she turned it down some. When we got to the mall she pulled me into the store and continued to force me to try on clothes after clothes. We finished and we went o check out I tried to looked at the price but I forced myself to look away. Finally we left the store and went get some food she ordered me a burger and some fries along with a coke. When I was done eating we got to go home when we Edward was already waiting for me we must have been gone all day but it only felt like a few hours.

When I woke up in the morning Edward was still beside smilling at he said

"Good Morning my love". He leaned into kiss me but I pulled away worring about morning breath I jumped up and ran into the bathroom and quickly jumped into the shower then I got out dried off. Then I got dressed and brushed my teeth. After I was done I ran back into Edwards room and sat back down on the bed and kissed Edward until we were interupted by Alice banging on Edwards door. Then she came bursting the door "Do you have any idea what today is Bella"

"No I don't know Alice" I replied weakly I still hadn't fully recovered from the kiss Edward and I just shared.

"What is today Alice tell me"

"Today is one week from the 13th one week from your wedding date and you still haven't told Renee about you getting married come on Bella you have to tell her now or she won't be able to come to the wedding call her now ok"

I sat there frozen I couldn't believe I would be Mrs. Edward Cullen in just a few days. I was so happy I couldn't believe it. Next thing I remember is Edwards cold arms snake around stopping me from falling.

I opened my eyes a few minutes later "What happened" I asked confused.

"You fainted when Alice told you the date" Edward said cooly in his sweet velvet voice

"I just can't believe I am getting married in just a fews days I am so happy"

Then I turned and gave Edward a quick hug before Alice yanked me off the bed and dragged me to the home and forced me to call Renee and tell her. I quickly dialed the number and secrectly hoped she wouldn't answer but after the second ring my mom picked up "Hi mom I have something to tell you you might want to sit down first"

"What's wrong honey did something happen are you pregnant?"

"No no no everything is fine nothing happened and I'm not pregnant mom calm down please"

"Ok that is a relief what did you want to tell me then honey"

"Mom you know me and Edward are pretty close right"

"Yeah honey I know that"

"You know I love him and don't want to spend the rest of my life without and he loves me too"

"Yes I know all is what is going on you are scaring me Bella"

"Mom Edward aked me to marry him and I said yes mom we are getting married"

All I heard was silence then I heard quite sobbing in the back ground.

"Mom are you ok"

"I'm fine honey I'm just so happy for hold on a minute ok'

"Ok mom"

My mom was back in 2 minutes with Phil her husband he picked up the phone and I told him the news too he said he was happy for me and then he turned it back to my mom

"Whenn is the wedding honey both of us want to be there for you and Edward"

The wedding is in one week it is going to tack place at the Cullens house ok"

"Ok honey I'll be there in 2 days ok bye I love tell Edward I said hi I got to go get the tickets now"

"Bye love you honey"

and with that she hung up she took that rather well. I looked at Edward and then at Alice

"Happy now Alice"

"No"

"What why not I just told my mom"

"Now you have to make up with Charlie so your father can walk you down the aisle"

I almost for got about Charlie and we first told him he freaked and tried to kick Edward out of the house. Saying I can't marry Edward while living under his roof so I moved out and moved in with Edward.I turned back to Edward and said "She's right I have to make up with Charlie"

"I know love shall we go after you eat?"

"Sure that sounds good"

After I finished the breakfast Edward and Alice made me the three of us got into Edwards volvo and headed to Charlies house.

**Sorry I ended the chapter here but I'm tired I've been up all day I hope you all like this chapter **

**I will be udating the next chapter ASAP!!**


End file.
